


I Have No Regrets

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her night off, Akane gets a call from Ginoza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandaun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887376) by [Sandaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandaun/pseuds/Sandaun). 



> Because I am a terrible person, this is based on the trope "one of your OTP is mortally injured and calls the other, but acts as if it's a normal conversation so they can enjoy their last moments with the person they love" which Sandaun lovingly brought to my attention. Go read her fic "Sweet Dreams" because it's amazing and also. Well. Sad.

Akane receives the call in the middle of the night, while Mika is on-duty and she's off. She shoots up from the bed, checks the time—just before midnight. She'd gone to sleep early for once. 

It's Ginoza. 

She answers it. “Hello? Is everything okay?” 

“Tsunemori?” Ginoza sounds slightly breathless, but relieved. “Everything is fine. Did I wake you up?” 

“Yeah,” Akane says, rubbing her eyes. “But it's okay. I'm usually not asleep by now.” 

“I'm sorry,” Ginoza says. “I thought you might still be awake.” 

For a moment it goes oddly quiet on the other end. 

“Ginoza,” Akane says after a moment. “Can I ask why you called?” 

He coughs. “Ah. I wanted to talk about tonight's mission.” 

Akane frowns. “Is it done?” 

“It is. I think...it was another case of people coming in from overseas and trying to...undermine the Sybil System,” Ginoza tells her. “They don't seem to realize just how pervasive the System is here.” 

“Are any of them still alive?” Akane asks. This has been happening more and more since she's been abroad. And every time, she tries to question one of the rebels, to try and get a better idea of what is happening outside of Japan, of how far the System is reaching. It gives her an idea of what kind of work she'll have to do. 

But she's surprised that Ginoza has brought it up. He tends not to talk about it, probably because the rebels remind him of the friend he lost. He thinks they're foolish, not because he is completely loyal to the System, but because he thinks that people like Kougami are risking so much with little guarantee of success. He once asked Akane what she was looking for when she questioned them. 

Akane had told him, “A way to make the System better.” He hadn't quite understood, but he'd nodded, taken it in to think about. It was the sort of thing that Kougami would have understood right away. 

Ginoza understands her in other ways. He understands why she makes the decisions she does in the field, why she treats latent criminals the way she does, how she runs Division One. He understands that she needs, sometimes, someone to support her, because it's hard work. And he helps make her job easier. 

“I don't know,” he tells her now, which she thinks is odd. Ginoza is usually on top of those details. 

“Did you get separated?” Akane asks. 

“Things got a little mixed up,” Ginoza says. “Tsunemori, what would you do if Kougami returned?” 

Akane leans forward, blanket pooling in her lap. “Why are you asking? Are you on the way back?” 

“I just wonder, every time,” Ginoza says. “I don't know what I'd do. Part of me wants to see him again. Part of me doesn't, because he wouldn't be welcome here by the Sybil System. I'd want to take him in. Or...help him escape. But he wouldn't just leave, would he?” 

“I don't think so,” Akane says. She considers what she'd do. “I wouldn't shoot him. Not after everything that's happened.” 

“I'm glad,” Ginoza murmurs. “You truly are amazing.” 

Akane feels her cheeks grow red. This is the kind of compliment she rarely gets from him. She laughs, nervously. “I'm not. I'm just trying to do what's fair.” 

“Exactly,” Ginoza says. “You're brave enough to do what is fair, even if it goes against the System.” 

“Ginoza-” 

“I wish I had been as brave,” Ginoza continues. “Then maybe, I wouldn't have lost so much. But it's useless, to regret. We can't go back, can we?” 

“Ginoza,” Akane repeats. “We can talk about this when you get back, you know.” Her device alerts her to another call, this time from Kunizuka. But she ignores it. 

“I've said all I need to say,” Ginoza sighs. He sounds tired, now. “I just wanted you to know. You're doing the right thing, Akane.” 

“I--” She's lost for words. What Ginoza has just said hits her. Akane. He never calls her that. “Ginoza-san, is everything alright?” 

“Fine,” Ginoza says, but she has to strain to hear him. 

And then he hangs up. 

She sits there for a moment, fully awake now, unsure of how to feel. She's never had such a strange conversation with Ginoza, even when they've been open with each other in the past. Something about it has put her on edge, even as his confidence in her has made her happy. 

Happy, but not at ease. She suddenly wants to talk to him face-to-face. 

She swings her legs over the side of the bed, stands up and heads over to her closet to throw on some clothes. But before she can, her device rings again. 

It's Mika this time. “Inspector Shimotsuki, what--” 

“Inspector Tsunemori, I need your help.” Mika's voice is oddly high-pitched, shaky. “I-I don't know what to do.” 

“What happened?” Akane asks. 

“Enforcer Ginoza went off on his own during a chase and-and Enforcer Kunizuka found him and...” 

“Is one of the rebels alive?” Akane asks. 

“Rebels?” Mika repeats. “I don't know. One escaped I think. I-I think...Enforcer Ginoza...is dead.” 

Akane feels like the world stops, like she's falling. She stumbles into the nearest wall. “What? N-no, I just talked to him.” 

“There's a lot of blood,” Mika stammers. “There's...he's not...I mean the drones are trying b-but help isn't here yet and I-I think...” 

Her voice fades, replaced by static. Akane feels sick. She feels like she's going to pass out. She feels horrified and like this can't be true but she knows that it is, because he wouldn't have said those things randomly, he wasn't the sort of person who would call her in the middle of the night just to talk about how he felt, as much as she'd wished he would be. 

It had been his way of saying goodbye.


End file.
